Shut Up
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Arthur wants Francis to shut up. Even though he did manage in getting him to talk privately, Arthur has no idea how to say it without physical action. FrUK, Rated T.


Arthur wanted nothing more than to shut the French idiot up. From his pretentious laughter, to his annoying tone whenever he spoke, it just drove Arthur to the brink of anger and he would _love_ the chance to hit him now. Being refined, however, Arthur held the obsessive action as a conference was already underway. Arthur would take this under private measures.

XxXxXxX

"Hmm, you wanted to talk _privately_?" Francis asked in his annoying French accent of debauched brazenness.

Arthur glanced up, glared attentively, "Would you rather do it in public?" asked Arthur impolitely, sipping his cup of tea.

Outside the garden behind the conference, Arthur hadn't planned on having their 'private conversation' here. More rather he wanted to do this at the coffee place down the street, or anywhere without the fear of other people watching them. The comprehension of telling Francis his most apprehensive feelings were unstoppable, but he was doing a rather terrible job while the two men stayed quiet, staring at each other for one to say something.

Taking another sip of unsweetened tea, his legs crossed confidently and cleared his throat, "All right, then. So…"

Before he could finish, Francis let out a short chuckle. "You really _are_ terrible at conversation!"

"I didn't say anything, you utter git!" snapped Arthur suddenly.

"I know, but if I hadn't said anything," he said, "then you would have looked embarrassed for the rest of the day! You know how I get jealous when others look at you with their eyes..."

"Really?" He wasn't convinced at the slightest.

" _Oui_ , you know my eyes are permitted to look at you." Francis explained nonchalantly, and gave off a flirtatious wink.

Arthur withstand a flush, staring into Francis' gaze of flirtatiousness.

"When you said you wanted to talk," Francis continued, unfazed, "I thought it was just business. But if you picked here, of all places, then you must be trying to be romantic." Then he gave a snort of a laugh. Arthur flushed profoundly.

"Excuse me," hissed Arthur, placing his tea cup down vigorously. "But I am a romantic—I'm British!"

"But everyone thinks you are gay," Francis confirmed.

"Why does everyone British people are gay? It doesn't make any sense, especially since I have class!" Arthur fumed energetically. As Arthur's lime eyes beamed intensely with great fury of his boyfriend's—despite loathing that word, 'boyfriend'—like a vicious school teacher.

This wasn't going as smoothly as he thought. Arthur could see Francis taking pleasure in making Arthur's cheeks pigmented in shades of red. How dare he, and why was Francis doing all of the talking? Wasn't this whole meeting supposed to be Arthur's moment of glory? Gulping slightly, he tapped his finger impatiently and said a sentence he never thought he would…

"…I came here to say I wanted you to shut up," Arthur said.

Francis, who was cheerful and flirty, became bewildered of Arthur's denunciation. He, however, listened, from previous experiences, it was rather disrespectful—and painful—to do so.

Yet when Arthur took too long to say anything, his usual ignorance came about and he said, "Is that it? Do you hate my voice so much, because I know for a fact when we're in bed you—"

"Don't say that!" Arthur seethed, his hand waving in the air. "You know we are in public!"

"Arthur…there is no one here…"

The two stared in each other's eyes after learning that certain fact. If it hadn't been for Arthur who abruptly took his collar across the table and pull him in for a hard, seething kiss, it would have been Francis making the first move. Yet this time, the Brit wanted control of the situation for the first time. As their mouths connected, tongues swirled, moans were heard, teeth clashed awkwardly and yet the sensational excitement was intoxicating. Francis' hand grabbed behind Arthur's back head, pushing him closer and playfully sucked his tongue.

Arthur began roaming his hands on Francis' coat and then his fingers caught locks of Francis' hair and then gave them a soft twirl turned hard pull. Francis moaned in pleasure from that action.

"JESUS CHRIST, GET A ROOM!"

Arthur and Francis' eyes opened in disturbance and horror, both knowing whose voice it belonged to. Arthur was the first to push him away, turning over to see Alfred behind him rather too closely and started to make up all kinds of excuses. Francis crept over to Arthur and legit kicked him on the ass. Then, the two began clashing, regardless of Alfred's appearance and the fact they caused disturbing noises that made on-goers bewildered and stare confusingly at the gardens from their window of the conference.

 _I swear to God,_ Alfred thought, drinking his Coke from a straw, _if they don't stop this, it'll look like something weird as sex in the garden fanfiction. I really gotta stop reading fanfiction..._

XxXxXxX

"I guess you had fun..." Francis said, looking happily at his boyfriend's small bruises on his neck.

Arthur just blushed and looked away. "Same goes for you, pervert." He could visibly see the kiss marks on his neck, too, and the broken button revealing a part of his chest.

In the end of the conference, Francis and Arthur stayed behind to talk. Arthur at first was afraid of getting lectured but this time it was Francis' who wanted to talk. The lonely conference was only occupied by the two, their eyes meeting each other occasionally for the other to speak. While the sun from outside was beginning to set down for the afternoon, Francis and Arthur were holding hands on the table without the fear of discovery of their relationship.

"So...you wanted me to shut up?" Francis asked, smiling a little.

Arthur looked back to Francis, the French glancing with a tad glint of mischievousness.

"I meant...well, when you speak...I feel like you don't talk to me enough..."

"Hmm?"

"In other words, I wanted you to talk to me...or rather, just have sex at the closet like in the last conference break..."

"Our relationship shouldn't be just about sex...but then again, I guess we have a lot of it..." His tone was rather amorous.

Giving out a pout, Arthur said, "Well...I just felt like...shutting your lips, or something like that..."

Francis nodded and looked over to the window, "I love you, too."

Arthur felt himself go red but replied, "Shut up..." But deep down, he loved him, too.


End file.
